Review Banyak?
by author musiman
Summary: Semenjak Konoha menjadi kawasan hotspot, Naruto mencoba berkarya di FFN, dan review banyak adalah obsesinya. Viva FFN! Oneshot, AU, OOC. R&R?


Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk FFN yang hari ini –tanggal 15 Oktober 2009– berulang tahun. Viva FFN! Semoga makin jaya! Halah. Oh iya, saya tiga hari lagi ultah lo. Tanggal 18. -kedip2- Di fic ini banyak ketidaklogisan, jadi mohon maklum. Cari ide fic ini juga maksa, jadi jalan ceritanya jadi maksa deh. T.T

Akhir kata, enjoy…

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakter yang ada di fic ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, tidak ada pairing, gaje, banyak ketidaklogisan.

**REVIEW BANYAK?**

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat daun-daun yang tadinya bertengger di dahannya satu per satu roboh ke tanah. Matahari menyinarkan sinarnya yang membakar kulit, namun tak membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Tak berbeda dengan ninja tingkat bawah alias genin yang satu ini. Dia terus menapaki jalanan yang berkerikil dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan sinar matahari yang terus menyengat. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala seperti biasanya dan berjalan menjauh dari sebuah kedai makanan yang mengumbar bau sedap.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Si ninja melangkah ringan, makin menjauh dari tempat dia duduk beberapa menit lalu. Ya, dia baru saja menghabiskan isi dompetnya di kedai ramen favoritnya itu. Lima menit yang lalu dia baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk ramen yang kelima. Dia bukan tipe orang yang rela lapar demi menjaga ketebalan dompet, sebaliknya, dia tipe orang yang rela menipiskan dompet demi menjaga ketebalan perut.

Dan kini, si ninja ingin pulang, setelah memuaskan nafsunya.

Si genin mengelus perutnya perlahan dan tersenyum puas akan rasa kenyang yang dia rasakan. Dia bersendawa kecil ketika kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kerikil kecil di jalan yang ia lewati. Si genin terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah gang sempit. Angin memainkan rambut kuningnya ketika dia berhenti berjalan, membiarkan tubuhnya terpaku sesaat menatap gang sempit di depannya.

Tanpa ragu si genin berbelok dan memasuki gang sempit itu. Angin yang tadi membelainya telah pergi. Alih-alih angin sejuk, bau tak sedap dari tong sampah menusuk hidungnya. Membuatnya harus mengalihkan tangannya ke hidung.

"Ugh…" keluhnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Tanpa aba-aba si rambut kuning langsung melaju menuju ke arah yang lebih dalam dari gang. Dia berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa terbebas dari bau tak sedap yang ia tinggalkan di belakangnya.

Si genin mulai memelankan langkahnya setelah bau tak sedap tak terhirup lagi oleh hidungnya. Dia berjalan dengan santai lagi sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Tatapan si ninja kosong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang nyaris seperti cengiran. Jelas dia sedang mengkhayalkan hal indah.

Sehabis makan ramen, mandi dengan air panas sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Oi Naruto."

Naruto tersentak. Sebuah suara laki-laki membuyarkan lamunan indah Naruto. Naruto mengernyit. Suara berat itu terasa familiar di telinganya.

'Suara itu...' batin Naruto. Dia sudah berhenti sekarang. Dia mempersiapkan diri jika ada serangan mendadak. Dengan waspada dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa suara tadi bukanlah berasal dari sampingnya, melainkan… 'dari atas!'

Naruto mendongak dengan cepat, mencari-cari sejenak. Dia mendapatkan yang ia cari. Matanya tertumpu pada satu titik. Laki-laki dewasa berambut perak sedang duduk di genting sebuah bangunan. Ikat kepala Konoha menutupi matanya, menandakan dia adalah seorang ninja. Masker hitam menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Hilang sudah kewasspadaannya. Dia melompati tembok yang ada di kanan-kirinya, memanjat ala ninja. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk membuat Naruto duduk di atas genting berwarna oranye kecoklatan bersama Kakashi.

"Sedang apa?" kata Naruto, bukan basa-basi, hanya penasaran. Sesaat dia memandangi sensei-nya itu. Naruto kemudian meringis. Kakashi memangku sebuah laptop biru. Layar laptop itu menyala, menunjukkan sebuah program. Di ujung atas halaman di layar tersebut tertulis sebuah kalimat dengan huruf kecil dan tanda baca-tanda baca tak beraturan.

Naruto melongok sedikit untuk memastikan. Dia membaca tulisan di ujung atas halaman itu dan tersenyum.

"Lagi buka Facebook nih?" kata Naruto, walau dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Kakashi mengangguk. Matanya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Walau mulut laki-laki itu tertutup masker, Naruto yakin seratus persen bahwa sensei-nya sedang tersenyum.

"Udah punya FB toh?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dia memang tidak tahu jawabannya. Kakashi menggeleng. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh tombol-tombol di keyboard laptop dengan cepat, seakan sudah hafal dengan tombol-tombol yang bertengger di sana. Naruto mengintip lewat ujung matanya, mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang diketik Kakashi.

"Baru mau buat," kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di pangkuannya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik. Naruto memandangi layar yang dengan cepat terisi oleh tulisan-tulisan yang tadinya tak ada di sana. Naruto segera tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan sensei-nya. Mendaftar masuk ke Facebook. Register.

"Semenjak Konoha jadi kawasan hotspot, orang-orang di desa jadi rajin internetan ya," kata Naruto sambil memandang ke atas. Menerawang. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum. "Aku sih lebih mementingkan latihan," kata Naruto berapi-api. Semangatnya membara bagaikan obor yang baru dinyalakan. "Agar bisa menjadi Hokage!"

"Mementingkan latihan apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyindir yang tak ditutupi. "Jangan bilang aku salah lihat. Kemarin aku melihatmu sedang duduk manis di sebuah bilik warnet," Kakashi berhenti sejenak, tangannya juga berhenti mengetik. Dia menatap layar laptop sejenak, kemudian menulis lagi. "Saking seriusnya kau sampai tak melihat aku."

Naruto seperti orang yang sedang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri jemuran orang (bahasa kasarnya, maling jemuran). Matanya membulat, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Dia terlihat kagum dengan pernyataan sekaligus sindiran sensei-nya itu.

"Kenapa sensei bisa tahu?" kata Naruto pelan sekali, hampir seperti berbisik. "Padahal aku sudah sembunyi-sembunyi lo!"

"Kalau benar-benar mau sembunyi, pakai Henge no Jutsu atau apalah. Jangan malah sembunyi dengan menunduk sambil berharap tak ada yang tahu bahwa kau itu Uzumaki Naruto," kata Kakashi. Dia berpaling dari laptopnya, memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi prihatin sekaligus malu karena punya murid seperti si rambut durian.

Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tapi tidak dijamin bebas ketombe. Tak ada setitik pun rasa malu terselip di hatinya, seakan perkataannya tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang tak perlu dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Kau sudah punya FB?" tanya Kakashi. Dia kembali menatap layar laptop di pangkuannya, kembali terlihat serius. Tangannya mengklik tombol mouse yang dihubungkan dengan kabel menuju USB.

"Belum," kata Naruto enteng. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas genting yang sama sekali tidak lembut itu. Naruto cukup menikmati posisinya, karena semilir angin meminimalisir ketidaknyamanannya berada di sana. Dia meneruskan, ketika Kakashi menatapnya penasaran, mengharap jawaban lebih lanjut. "Aku belum punya account di situs manapun."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa ketertarikan. Tangannya kini mengetik keyboard laptop perlahan. Sesekali dia melihat layar laptop. Semangat berinternet terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Kecuali di FFN," kata Naruto. Dia berusaha mendramatisir suaranya tapi gagal. Kakashi sama sekali tidak merespon. Si rambut perak masih tak berpaling dari layar laptop. Dia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, tatapannya penuh harap kepada layar laptop.

"Loadingnya lama sekali," komentar Kakashi, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Jelas sekali Naruto dongkol. Bibir Naruto sudah maju beberapa senti. Omongannya yang sudah susah payah didramatisir tak direspon. Malang.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ninja hebat lagi bicara! Kok nggak direspon?!" kata Naruto dongkol. Dia duduk dari tidurnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dengan tatapan kesal dia memandang Kakashi yang seakan jadi tuli karena dia masih tak berpaling dari layar laptop.

Jelas Naruto makin dongkol. Wajahnya ditekuk.

"Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto tepat di telinga Kakashi. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kanan-kiri mulutnya untuk memperkeras vokume suaranya. Jelas perbuatan Naruto membuat Kakashi terlonjak kaget. Kakashi dengan otomatis mengelus-elus telinganya yang terasa panas itu. Si rambut perak memandang Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku 'kan lagi ngomong, dengerin dong!" kata Naruto. Genin yang memakai kostum berwarna orange itu melipat lengannya di dada sembari memonyongkan bibirnya. Kakashi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar setelah diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Tangannya tak lagi dilipat di dada, mulutnya juga sudar mundur ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, begini. Aku punya sebuah account di sebuah situs," kata Naruto dengan semangat membara terselip di setiap kata. Berapi-api. "Dan Kakashi-sensei tahu di situs apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng sedikit tak niat. Naruto memasang ekspresi puas, seolah-olah kenyataan bahwa Kakashi tidak tahu adalah kebangaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Di FFN," kata Naruto sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'FFN', seolah kata itu keramat. "Di ," Naruto mengulangi perkataannya untuk mempertegas.

Kakashi memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. Alis kirinya diangkat. Dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkan laptop birunya. Naruto menghela nafas, seolah menjelaskan apa itu FFN adalah sesuatu yang membosankan, seolah FFN itu sudah terlalu terkenal sehingga dia tidak perlu menerangkan lagi. Kenyataannya, suara Naruto terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu ketika menjelaskan pada Kakashi.

"Jadi, FFN itu situs untuk para penulis," kata Naruto, penuh kebanggaan dalam setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya. "Situs untuk menulis fanfic."

"Fanfic?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti. Dia terlihat semakin penasaran, entah itu hanya sekedar sandiwaranya untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto atau memang benar-benar tertarik dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Naruto menghela nafas, seolah orang yang ada di hadapannya ber-IQ jongkok. "Cerita yang dibuat oleh fans," kata Naruto tampak tak tertarik. Dia melipat tangannya kembali, tapi bukan karena sebal, melainkan untuk menjaga aura 'orang cerdas berpengetahuan luas' yang telah berhasil dibangun. "Dan tolong jangan buat aku menerangkannya lebih lanjut."

"Aku mengerti kok," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Lalu, buat apa kau membuat account di sana?"

"Hah?! Buat apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi muka yang dibuat-buat. "Jelas saja aku ingin menulis di sana!"

Kakashi mengernyit sedikit. Dia menatap genin di depannya tak percaya, seolah keajaiban telah terjadi.

"Kau? Menulis? Apa kau… bisa?" kata Kakashi tanpa menyembunyikan nada menyindirnya.

Naruto menatap sensei-nya dengan tatapan marah. Kecewa berat. Pertanyaan sensei-nya terdengar seperti hinaan di telinga Naruto. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya si genin memonyongkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada, membuat jounin di depannya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Oke, oke," kata Kakashi sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Ekspresi Naruto tidak melunak, dia masih tetap menunggu Kakashi menyatakan sesuatu. "Jadi… kau benar-benar bisa menulis layaknya seorang penulis?"

Ekspresi Naruto melunak sekarang. Bibirnya yang tadinya maju dimundurkan dan dilengkukngkan, membentuk sebuah senyum puas. Tangannya masih tetap disilangkan, tapi wajahnya memasang ekspresi menggurui seperti tadi.

"Iya dong," kata Naruto sambil menaikkan sedikit dagunya. Telunjuknya ia acungkan dengan gaya seorang guru yang mengajari muridnya. "Kalau tidak mau menulis, aku tak mungkin membuat account di sana."

Kakashi manggut-manggut layaknya seorang murid SD yang masih polos. Adegan langka. Seorang jounin jenius yang hampir tak terkalahkan manggut-manggut di depan anak buahnya yang berlagak bagaikan seorang guru. Kiamat sudah dekat.

"Jadi… kau membuat fic?" tanya Kakashi. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dramatis.

"Yap," kata Naruto, membuat keterpesonaan terselip di mata Kakashi. "Walau baru satu." Dan kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Kakashi membuang jauh-jauh pandangan kagumnya.

"Baru satu?" tanya Kakashi sambil nyengir menahan tawa di balik maskernya. "Berarti kau baru penulis amatir dong?"

Mendengar kata-kata senseinya, ekspresi Naruto yang menunjukkan kebanggaan yang amat sangat luntur sudah. Wajah si rambut duren kembali ditekuk.

"Iya! Tapi yang penting kan udah punya!" kata Naruto dongkol. Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Dan aku punya obsesi!"

Kakashi mengangkat alis. Si rambut jabrik tersenyum puas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Yaitu menjadi terkenal di FFN sehingga banyak yang mereview fic-ku!" kata Naruto. Semangat bagaikan pejuang Indonesia tahun 1945 muncul dari dalam dirinya.

Kakashi melongo sejenak, tapi setelah Naruto memberikan pandangan apa-yang salah-dari-itu? Kakashi pun menyadarkan dirinya.

"Oke, oke," kata Kakashi sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia menerawang sejenak, menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan tipis. Dia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke FFN sekarang?" kata Kakahi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dan ekspresi Naruto seperti yang ia harapkan, tersenyum antusias.

"Boleh banget!" kata Naruto hampir memecah gendang telinga Kakashi. Dia sebegitu semangatnya sampai giginya bergemeletuk, tak bisa menahan lebih lama rupanya. Si rambut perak tertawa kecil lagi dan menatap laptopnya sejenak. Dia tersenyum lagi di balik maskernya.

"Register di facebook, sukses," kata Kakashi dengan rasa antusias yang ditutupi. Naruto cemberut sebal.

"Ah, facebook lagi! Ayo cepat ke FFN!" kata si rambut duren kesal. Dia mengintip monitor laptop melalui ujung matanya. Dia menatap sejenak tulisan di sana. Tak lama kemudian dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos.

'Bahasa Inggris sih, aku nggak ngerti yang beginian,' batinnya setengah-kesal. Dia hanya menunggu sensei-nya yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tampaknya sedang serius.

"Bentar lagi," kata Kakashi sambil terus menatap layar monitor. Naruto hanya mencibir. Dengan kesal dia memalingkan wajah. Menengadah, menatap langit.

"Yak!" kata Kakashi lebih cepat dari yang diduga Naruto. Jari-jari tangan Kakashi kembali menari lincah di atas keyboard laptop. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat antusias. Bocah bermata biru itu mendekati sensei-nya, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan layar laptop.

"Alamatnya?" tanya Kakashi. Dia mengklik icon bola api di sudut kiri bawah layar tersebut, Mozzila Firefox. Dengan sedikit tak sabar dia menunggu Naruto. Tampaknya jounin yang satu ini mulai tertarik dengan situs yang baru dikenalnya itu.

".net," kata Naruto tak kalah antusias. Dia memandang layar laptop tak sabar sementara Kakashi sibuk memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop.

Dengan tak sabar Naruto menunggu. Kakashi juga tampak tak sabar, namun dengan muka dibalut masker itu ketidaksabarannya pada situs unik itu bisa ditutupi. Mereka menunggu, dalam hati mengutuk laptop yang tak berdosa itu atas kelambatan loading internet.

Dan setelah penantian yang terasa lama walaupun kenyataannya hanya beberapa menit itu, situs itu pun terbuka.

– unleash your imagination.

Kata-kata itu yang pertama kali mereka temui. Desain situs itu rapi, paling tidak menurut mereka. Putih mendominasi. Sedikit biru mengindahkan tampilan situs untuk para pengarang tersebut. Di bagian bawah tulisan itu terdapat tulisan pendek-pendek dengan bahasa Inggris.

Home. Just In. Communities. Forums. Beta Readers. Dictionary. Search.

"Yang mana nih?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik Naruto. Naruto –yang sebenarnya agak anti bahasa Inggris– hanya mengangkat bahu. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Kita cari account-mu saja ya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tapi… gimana caranya?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang tadi sok guru menjadi begitu menjiwai perannya sebagai orang bodoh yang tahu apa-apa? Kakashi diam sejenak, memikirkan langkah yang akan diambil.

"Oke, kita coba search saja," kata Kakashi. Jemarinya berpindah dari keyboard menuju mouse yang terletak di samping kanannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kakashi mengarahkan mouse ke kiri, ke arah tulisan "search". Dengan ragu-ragu juga Kakashi mengklik tulisan tersebut.

Menunggu. Itulah hal yang mereka kerjakan saat itu. Dengan bosan mereka melirik ujung kanan bawah layar. Sebuah tabung yang hampir penuh terisi kotak-kotak hijau. Dengan semangat mereka melihat layar laptop lagi.

Layar laptop berubah, walau bagian atasnya tetap sama. Tapi bagian bawahnya sudah berganti. Mereka memandang layar dengan serius. Naruto mengernyit saat menemukan kata-kata bahasa Inggris. Tapi dengan kemauan keras untuk sok tahu dia berkutat memandang layar.

Find Story. keywords. Search. ?.

"Err… apa nama account-mu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari layar. Ninja itu tampaknya sibuk meneliti satu per satu tulisan bahasa Inggris yang terpampang di depannya.

Naruto tampak bersemangat kembali walau tulisan bahasa Inggris di depannya sempat membuat semangatnya surut. Dia tersenyum puas. Ada kesempatan pamer, tentu saja. Naruto melipat tangan di dada dengan sombongnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi bangga plus sombong. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Kakashi, tak percaya dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh si genin. Walau begitu, dia mulai mengetik di komputernya. "Tidak kreatif."

"APA?!" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadi menampakkan kesombongan luntur sudah, digantikan dengan ekspresi muka marah. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengklik mouse-nya.

"Yah, biasa banget kan? Nggak ada angka atau karakter-karakter khusus yang bisa menghiasi namamu," kata Kakashi yang sudah berpaling ke Naruto. Naruto masih cemberut, tapi mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Lagipula, itu nama aslimu kan? Kenapa nggak pakai nama palsu? Atau… kau bingung memikirkan nama yang lain?"

Naruto memundurkan bibirnya dan mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti. "Memangnya disuruh pakai nama samaran ya?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja." Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Waktu register, apa yang tertulis di sana? Sebelah kirinya tempat kau mengisi nama?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat. Dia mengelus dagu untuk mendramatisir, dan semenit kemudian dia menjawab. "Pen name."

"Pen name itu artinya nama samaran. Nah, berarti kau pakai saja nama samaranmu," kata Kakashi menasehati. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Kakashi menoleh ke laptopnya dan tersentak sedikit. Dengan semangat tangannya beralih ke mouse. Dia mengarahkan mouse ke kiri, menunjuk tulisan tertentu di layar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit bingung karena Kakashi sempat tersentak tadi. Kakashi menunjuk sebuah bagian dari layar itu. Naruto dengan penuh keingintahuan mendekatkan diri ke komputer itu. Si genin mulai membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di layar komputer itu. Dia ikut tersentak ketika membaca dua kata yang bertengger di bagian atas halaman.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Tulisan berwarna biru yang siap untuk diklik bertengger di bagian atas halaman website itu.

"Itu! Itu pen name-ku!" kata Naruto penuh semangat ketika mengetahui bahwa link account FFN-nya tertera di halaman website. Mata si rambut jabrik berbinar-binar bahagia.

Kakashi segera saja mengklik link itu. Lagi-lagi mereka menunggu loading internet yang terasa begitu lama. Dengan tak sabar Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di genting yang begitu rapuh. Kakashi hanya memandang laptop dalam diam, walau hatinya berteriak agar loading-nya bisa dua kali lebih cepat.

Dan setelah penantian panjang, bergantilah halaman di layar laptop itu.

Masih tetap dengan desain seperti tadi, putih dengan sedikit biru menghiasi bagian atas halaman. Bagaikan mendapat BLT, si genin bersorak sambil meninju udara yang tak merintih sama sekali. Berbeda dengan si genin, si jounin hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Feed. Send Message. Subsribe. Favorite.

"Itu profile-ku! Itu profile-ku!" kata si genin bersemangat. Dengan bangga dia menunjuk layar laptop.

"Iya, iya," kata Kakashi, berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang sudah tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan sesaatnya.

Kakashi memutar bagian tengah mouse-nya, menscroll halaman itu. Dengan cepat halaman berganti. Layar pun menunjukkan bagian bawah dari halaman itu. Kakashi dan Naruto memandang layar itu dengan serius.

My Stories (1)

Favorite Stories (0)

Favorite Authors (0)

"Eh?!" pekik Kakashi pelan, heran dengan kondisi halaman itu. Naruto mengernyit, heran dengan reaksi sensei-nya tehadap halaman yang baru saja mereka lihat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Kakashi menoleh ke Naruto dengan mode lambat. Naruto menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau… ceritamu…" kata Kakashi lamat-lamat.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Si rambut jabrik mulai membaca dengan seksama tulisan yang tertera di layar itu. Dia menemukan sebuah kalimat dan mencermatinya. Si rambut kuning kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau ceritaku cuma satu?" kata Naruto. Kakashi mengangguk lemah. "Lalu?"

Kakashi menunjuk sebuah tempat tertentu di layar laptopnya. Jelas perhatian Naruto teralih. Dengan penasaran Naruto memandang tulisan yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Tunggu dulu, itu bukan tulisan, itu link.

author bru mo lewat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Dengan frustasi Kakashi menepuk dahinya sendiri. Naruto heran dengan perubahan sikap sensei-nya itu. Tak ada isyarat-isyarat yang menunjukkan sikap antusias plus penasaran yang tadi ditampakkan sensei-nya.

"Coba kau baca rinciannya," kata Kakashi singkat, saking frustasinya. Naruto yang masih tak mengerti dengan perubahan sensei-nya menurut. Segera saja Naruto memandang layar laptop Kakashi. Dengan hati-hati si genin membaca tulisan yang berada tepat di bawah tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya.

hai..!!author bru mo lwat.!!.mohon bantuannya!!!!!!

"Apa sih yang salah?" tanya Naruto makin tak mengerti walau sudah membaca tulisan itu berulang kali. Kakashi makin frustasi dibuatnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kakashi langsung mengklik tulisan '1. author bru mo lewat.' yang berwarna biru itu. Naruto menunggu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan sensei-nya itu.

Loading. Menunggu lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian halaman berganti. Naruto menatap Kakashi bingung. Kakashi hanya memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk membaca tulisan yang bertengger di halaman itu. Dengan pasrah Naruto membaca, mencoba menemukan alasan perubahan sikap Kakashi pada tulisan itu.

hai..!! aku author bru.!!.slam knal yuah!!mohon bantuannya.!!tolong direviwew ya ceritaku!!.bye.!!.

"Apa sih yang salah?" tanya Naruto makin tak mengerti. Kakashi memandangnya sejenak. Tatapannya… campur aduk, antara jengkel dan kasihan.

"Naruto," katanya penuh dengan aura kebapakan. Dia menghela nafas dan mengurut dada, sepertinya mencoba untuk bersabar. "Yang kau publish itu bukanlah sebuah fic."

"Eh?!" kata Naruto. Dia mengernyit ketika mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak marah, dia hanya bingung plus terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis di balik maskernya.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang disebut fic?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Cerita yang dibuat oleh fans," kata Naruto, sama persis dengan yang sebelumnya. Kakashi tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Tepat," kata jounin itu. "Lalu kenapa kau menulis tulisan itu di tempat untuk membuat fic?"

Mata Naruto membulat. Kakashi heran dengan perubahan yang ditunjukkan muridnya itu. Dengan sabar Kakashi menunggu pernyataan Naruto, sementara Naruto gelagapan.

"A-aku…" Naruto seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Kakashi menunggu sambil terus memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan mengintrogasi, membuat Naruto makin gugup.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, seperti akan mengungkapkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, dengan berat hati dia mengatakan, "Agar dapat banyak review."

Mata Kakashi membulat. Naruto menunduk, alisnya melengkung ke atas. Penyesalan telah menonjok si genin.

"Begitu…" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Naruto mendongak tak percaya.

"Yah, kalau memang itu tujuanmu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan," kata Kakashi. "Review banyak memang menggiurkan."

Naruto memandang Kakashi, yakin bahwa perkataan sensei-nya akan berlanjut. Dengan perasaan malu dan menyesal si genin mendengarkan.

"Tapi…" kata Kakashi. Dia menatap langit biru yang dihiasi kapas-kapas tipis, sengaja menunda perkataannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto makin tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan bicaranya. "Bagaimana kita bisa dapat feedback yang positif kalau plot dan penulisan tak jelas?"

Naruto menunduk.

"Aku… iri dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang bisa dapat banyak review," kata Naruto. Kakashi dengan pandangan tertarik memperhatikannya. "Apalagi mereka punya banyak teman di FFN."

"Dan kau ingin menjadi seperti mereka," kata Kakashi tanpa nada marah yang terselip di sela-sela perkataannya. "Dan kau berhasil."

Naruto mendongak, terlihatlah matanya yang berbinar-binar. Dia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Berharap perkataan selanjutnya akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hanya saja…" kata Kakashi membuat Naruto menunggu. "Sedikit berbeda."

Naruto tak menjawab, dia tetap menunggu.

"Kau dapat review banyak, memang," kata Kakashi, jemarinya menunjuk layar laptop. Naruto mendekat, mencoba melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kakashi.

Reviews : 37

"Tapi hampir semuanya flame 'kan?" tebak Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga jadi terkenal," kata Kakashi. "Sebagai pembuat onar di FFN."

Kata-kata terakhir Kakashi membuat Naruto menunduk semakin dalam. Kakashi memandang Naruto, kasihan. Kakashi pun menepuk bahu si genin, mencoba menyalurkan sedikit semangat kepada ninja muda itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik," kata Kakashi. Naruto dengan otomatis mengangkat mukanya. Dilihatnya wajah senseinya yang tiga perempatnya tertutup masker. Si genin dapat memastikan bahwa sensei-nya sedang tersenyum, dan itu membuatnya lega.

"Keindahan sebuah fic bukan diukur dari berapa banyak review yang diterima si author," kata Kakashi, membuat Naruto mengernyit. "Banyak fic yang review-nya banyak, tapi isinya flame semua."

Naruto mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum, memberi pandangan aku-tak-sedang-menyinggungmu.

"Lalu, ada juga fic yang dapat banyak review," kata Kakashi. "Tapi review-nya cuma dari teman-temannya. Dan walau pun fic-nya tidak terlalu bagus, teman-temannya tetap memberi pujian."

Naruto mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ada pula yang fic yang bagus, tapi sedikit review-nya," kata Kakashi. "Banyak yang malas baca karena deskripsinya banyak, yang menyebabkan fic itu begitu panjang, dan imbasnya banyak orang yang malas membacanya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya pernyataan Kakashi terlalu asing di telinganya.

"Kebanyakan orang lebih suka membaca fic yang pendek," kata Kakashi. "Fic yang jumlah katanya kurang dari seribu –walau plot-nya tak jelas dan deskripsinya kurang– ramai pengunjung, banyak yang review. Fic yang jumlah katanya lebih dari sepuluh ribu walau deskripsinya begitu bagus dan plot-nya jelas, sepi pengunjung."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, keindahan suatu fic tidak diukur dari berapa banyak yang review," kata si jounin, membuat si genin memasang tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. "Tapi diukur dari seberapa keras dan seberapa tulus kau membuatnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hatinya ia kagum dengan sensei-nya. Dia menyesal telah sesumbar di depan sensei-nya yang begitu mengerti tentang seluk beluk dunia fic yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dan ternyata, dia tak lebih hebat dari sensei-nya.

Sensei-nya tahu lebih banyak dari dirinya.

Tunggu dulu, sensei-nya tahu lebih banyak tentang fic daripada dirinya.

Sensei-nya lebih tahu tentang fic.

Sensei-nya tahu seluk-beluk fic.

Sensei-nya…

"SENSEI!!!" kata Naruto ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang begitu penting yang mengganjal di otaknya. Dia menunjuk sensei-nya dengan aura menuduh yang tak ketinggalan. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana sensei bisa tahu seluk beluk fic sebanyak itu? Bukannya sensei belum tahu tentang dunia fic sebelum kuberitahu?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Yang memberitahu Sakura dan Sasuke tentang FFN 'kan aku," kata Kakashi, membuat Naruto merasa ditonjok seribu kali. Dia tak percaya dan malu akan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke tahu FFN dari sensei-nya.

Padahal dia tahu FFN dari Sakura dan Sasuke…

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa tak percaya dan malunya. Dia menatap Kakashi penuh rasa kesal. Ia tak perlu tahu mengapa Kakashi tak mengatakan sejak awal bahwa dia tahu tentang FFN. Genin itu kelewat kesal.

"Ah! Sudah siang! Aku harus pergi! Biasa, latihan!" kata Naruto. Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin lari dari kenyataan yang sungguh membuatnya malu. "Dah!"

"Oi! Tunggu!" teriak Kakashi ketika Naruto baru saja akan melompat menuruni genting yang mereka pijak.

"Jadi, kau tahu 'kan tentang apa yang dimaksud ketulusan?" kata Kakashi.

Naruto diam sejenak, tampak sedikit tak percaya kenapa dia disodori pertanyaan bodoh macam itu. Dengan mantap dia mengangguk, "Yap!"

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengkonfirmasi. Naruto menghela nafas sok bosan.

"Keindahan fic tidak diukur dari berapa banyak review-nya," kata Naruto mantap.

"Betul," kata Kakashi mengiyakan.

"Tapi diukur dari berapa banyak yang nge-fave."

Apa?

"Aku pulang dulu, Kakashi-sensei! Dah!"

Kakashi tak merespon, terlalu shock dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Ternyata, dia memang tak tahu apa yang dimaksud 'ketulusan'," kata Kakashi, menghela nafas, dan kembali ke laptopnya.

**-FIN-**

Aaa~! Gaje kah? Maafkan saya ya! Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya untuk membuat fic gaje. XD Ending-nya nggak mantep nih. Pesannya juga nggak mutu ya? Ahaha. Ah ya, kata-kata 'keindahan fic tidak diukur dari banyaknya yang mereview, melainkan seberapa tulus kita membuatnya' itu saya ambil dari profile seseorang, tapi saya lupa pen name-nya. Gomen!

Saya minta maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Mendadak banget sih bikinnya. Apa lagi bentar lagi mid, ortu saya makin rajin maksa saya untuk belajar. CX Oh ya, sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FFN! Wish the best for you~! Semoga fic ini cukup layak sebagai kado ultahmu, sekaligus sebagai balas jasa karena telah menampung banyak karya para author, walau saya tahu yang saya berikan ini tak seberapa dibandingkan jasamu untuk para author. Halah.

Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
